createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Malador
Malador is the 8th shard of the CreateThisWorld saga. It was officially opened on November 3rd, 2019. Map World Map Big thanks to our map guru /u/ophereon, our map mom /u/TechnicolorTraveler and most of all our brilliant cartographer /u/dontfearme22 for putting this together. The map mistress /u/technicolortraveler is going to be keeping the map updated for us as we go forward. Malador has a functionally Earth-like climate with a couple exceptional spots. There is an equatorial region in the middle, getting colder as you move north or south. There are different biomes, and I hope the textures on the map are self-explanatory for indicating what those are. Technology Each shard we do is defined primarily by its technology level. For Malador, we voted on an Early Medieval technology level, which means that the world is roughly equivalent to where Earth was in the year 1100. That means that you can assume to have access to technologies that existed on Earth before 1100AD in your claim right from the beginning. Major technologies: the windmill, Greek fire, the concept of zero. Certainly not longswords though. But we don't like to stagnate anywhere for too long. Players are free to continue developing technology in the world, introducing new improvements and innovations as they go. The usual way to do this is through a Weird Science Wednesday post. Over time, Malador will advance, just like a real world would. But we don't want it to happen too fast. Certain major technologies are going to be held in reserve. These are referred to as tier 3 technologies. They will be allowed in the shard eventually, but the moderators are waiting until a certain amount of time has passed before allowing players to develop them. Tier 3 technologies: Guns, Galilean telescopes, the printing press. On Gunpowder I know what you’re thinking, “Gunpowder was invented in the 9th century in China, and was used in warfare as early as the year 904.” Or something similar, I don’t actually know what you’re thinking. However, I can guess that gunpowder might be a bit of a contentious point for this shard, so I’m just going to lay down my most basic knowledge of the topic. So yes, gunpowder did exist in the time frame that this world exists in. So it is not outside of the realm of possibility for your claim to have gunpowder, and certainly that won’t be an issue. The issue is how it is used. There were early weapons used in China that did use gunpowder, but the first weapon that could really be defined as a gun in the way we think about guns today did not come around until the 13th century. So please save any guns until we get to the later years of this shard. Thank you. Magic What is CTW without a bit of magic? We voted on this and decided our magic level should be medium for power and high for scope. For those of you who are returning, that means magic will be roughly the same as it was in Whend and Aokoa. If you are joining us for the first time, I will explain. Medium power means that you can have your standard D&D mage. You can throw fireballs, brew potions, enchant objects, perform spells, etc. Your magic just can't be world-breaking. Your mages can't be totally indestructible, they can't take on entire armies by themselves, and they can't use magic to summon an entire army (be it demons, zombies, or blob monsters). If we use X-Men as a comparison, you can have Magneto but not Dark Phoenix. High scope means that magic is common enough that people aren't surprised that it exists, but it is still uncommon. The number of magic-users in any population is at most 1%, and the number of powerful magic-users is rarer still. Non-mages can still interact with magical objects, but magic cannot be ubiquitous in something your whole population uses. Except of course for the magic in the world around them. Portals Across the world large gateways exist that connect different parts of the world together. Some are close together, some are far, some are big, and some are far, but none at all are connected to the void or to more than one portal. Thirty pairs of portals are hidden across the map on land, sea, and flying island that players can find as they claim and expand. When a player claims a portal they will be given only the pair’s sizes and map locations, players can decide the rest. All players may also make a pair of portals within their claim (both ends in the initial claim area, size and location fully their choosing) or one shared portal pair with another player (with consent) (one end in one claim, the other end in another claim). All portals will be mapped so please include a portal location map in your claim post. Portals are generally defined as “a stationary thing that connects point A to point B”, players may describe more aesthetic details about them as long as what is added is not abused for OP things. Players can say whether it’s a cube shaped window that changes the temperature around it or a dome vortex of aether that allows no magic through, etc. Players may not add things like “it sits on a platform on wheels that can go anywhere” or “it powers an infinite energy machine” and so forth. Titans Back by popular demand, this world has titans! Seven titans specifically, detailed below, exist in Malador and walk, fly, and swim along preset routes included in the map album. They are ageless, gigantic, not-explicitly-sentient magical beings that people can interact with, write about, and so forth, but no player, character, or nation can have sole control of them. A player may write about a titan walking past their settlements and leaving destruction or benefit in their wake, but cannot say a titan smashes through another player’s claim or shoots lighting over the enemy during a war, and other such abuses where the titans are puppeted for specific actions beyond what has already been stated. Below are links to the titans original submissions so players can get all the details about the titans, as well as read a more thorough explanation of what a titan is in the post itself. If a group of players wants to kill a titan, they must first get permission from the creator (unless they’ve gone NPC), then ask the mods in the Schedule Sunday, then put some sort of post out to let people know that this group wants to kill a titan so any other objectors can step forward. Any claims that worship the titan or have plot plans with it have the power to negotiate or veto the hunt. In that event, the hunters can pick another titan. We do not want players to worry about their plots being thrown out the window by other players without their consent. However, any player can write about already dead titans in their claims without prior approval (though our power-gaming rules still apply). Halfway into the shard a special event will be held for another round of voting to add three new titans to the world. Only the players that made the seven winning titans cannot submit new titans. Toroq A massive four legged stony beast with metal and ice infused tusks, a mane of vines and kelp over a pair of gills, a long wolf like tail, and a forest growing across its entire body. Each paw print Toroq makes is an oasis, whole forests grow in its wake, and it spreads seeds with every wave of its tail. It picks up all forms of life in its travels and these may spread along its path. Toroq photosynthesizes for sustenance and does not sleep but occasionally enters a trance-like state as it watches the moon pass by. It is a gentle titan that moves around settlements, provides for many creatures, and does not fight unless attacked, but can be vicious if it’s life is threatened. Juala Mukhi A volcano in the form of a woman, with plumes of ash and lava cascading from her head. Fine volcanic ash falls all around her and deposits beneficial nutrients and minerals in the soil. From her feet clouds of thick smoke billow up, carbonizing organic matter and snuffing out the lava’s flames. She may slumber for years between marches, only to emerge from certain volcanoes around the world and march over a familiar route. At the end of each march, she lies down in a mountain range, rock melting and forming around her until she is barely distinguishable from the other mountains. There she lays roots into the earth and leeches rocks and other minerals to replenish her reserves. She is indifferent to people unless her life is threatened. Tl’ona Tl'ona is not so much a turtle with an island on it's back so much as island that happens to be mounted on a turtle. This green-hued, 300m flying turtle passes over the land, surveying the sky with majestic yellow eyes and gaining sustenance from the sun while an entire ecosystem, supported by meters of soil, enables numerous plants and small animals to thrive about. Tl'ona's nutrients mostly come from the birds it eats, which it attracts using unique vocal signatures--the same way that it repels certain animals it doesn't like. According to myth, Tl'ona fought for the sky from a jealous earth deity and gained the earth on its' shell by fighting it there. In reality, it is a gentle giant, and will not attack unless provoked. But when it does, it's fins can smash through wooden fort walls, and it's shell is hard enough to repulse steel objects; the titan is even willing to go near to sapients, or at least as near as it can get. Tl'ona can often be found residing near flying islands, however it will sometimes leave these island to explore the wider world. Hacro Yucra With limbs thicker than Sequoias, hide like a cliffside, and a cavern of a mouth. Hacro Yucra straddles the mighty rivers that it calls home, ever widening the riverbanks with its stomping feet. Its skin is hard and full of thick osteoderms made from ingested minerals, titanic barnacles, and smooth river stones. Coating Hacro Yucra's legs are jungles of plant life that sweep the riverbed like drag nets, keeping the water free of debris. Many animals follow the great beast to feed off its walking feast, birds chief among them. They nest upon her back and scavenge the nets below. When Hacro Yucra eats she must lower herself to the water and open her enormous bovine mouth to suck in many metric tons of water. When she sleeps she digs deep into the riverbed and rests with her mouth open, the whirlpool from her slowly filling jaws drags down even the strongest of ships. While she treks from river to river, moving up and down stream from the end of one to the start of another, she also journeys across land, her pores weep gallons of water to carry her favoured lands with her and leaving a trail of new wetlands in her wake. Finno the Lonely Whale Drifting with serenity and grace through the clouds it dwarfs is Finnoo. She swims through the sky with ease, the sun painting her skin in glistening blues. Finnoo calls in deep, beautiful songs of her lonely sorrow, her search for another like her. The melodies attract all comers, who she may befriend in time, but one must be wary of her indiscriminate taste in avian morsels. While her diet of airborne prey is the most known, some have watched this colossal being swoop down almost to the surface to gulp down a handful of trees. Finnoo in her quest for companionship will often return to places where friends are found. Those who wish to harm her are unlikely to see her twice for however minuscule their attacks maybe they still wound her lonely heart. Aquarius An absolutely colossal whale-like creature covered in bioluminescent patterns and strange tendrils. Aquarius is the lone lord of the seas, outliving other aquatic titans it wanders alone, encircling oceans and winding between islands, drifting with the ocean currents. It surfaces now and again to see what is happening on the land it passes by, curiously watching the developments made by tiny mortals. When it spots its old friend the titan Finnoo floating above it in the sky, it always tries to breech the waves to reach it, jumping as high as it can. One must hope that there are no nearby shores, as the return to the ocean can create powerful tsunamis. As Aquarius swims, it drags the ocean and wind currents around it, bringing frosty cold snaps to the tropics, and humid heatwaves to the Arctic circle. Its appearance is heralded by the strange winds and wave patterns, but also by curious luminous wisps. Sailing near the titan can be tricky, but for the intrepid fisherman, bounty may be found in its wake. Maracaibo Maracaibo is a powerful stormcloud stretching up to 3km. Frequently illuminated through flashes of lightning, this roaming cloud constantly drops torrential downpour on the earth beneath it. Maracaibo floats in search of water, the most important substance to this titan in order to maintain the constant rainfall beneath its cloud. Maracaibo will often follow large rivers inland and then slowly make its way back to the sea. Maracaibo rains constantly, the heaviness depending on how well-fed he is. He frequently gives off uncontrolled bursts of lightning that may strike anywhere. He eats moisture and is always in search of more of it along coasts and rivers. When particularly hungry he can form a tornado to pull more moisture out of the ground. Heavy winds accompany Maracaibo, which he uses to push himself along in his eternal search for water. Posting and Claim Guide Weekly Events Weekly events are a mainstay of Create This World. Any player can request a weekly event, and if the spot is open, you will be granted your request and it will then be up to you to write a post for that event. SCHEDULE SUNDAY - This is today. I will be posting these weekly, mainly to keep tabs on everything going and make sure everyone can get signed up for the events they want. I’ll also post any news or updates here, as well as the NPC list when it comes time for that. MARKET MONDAY - Our classic interaction event. Players will bring a market or commerce center in their claim to life, and have it be the settings for all kinds of interactions. Hosts should keep players aware of any important rules of trade in their claim as some players may wish to keep their interactions strictly professional. Others may want to use this time to set up some storylines between characters of their creation. This will be assigned on a first come, first serve basis, so if you are interested in hosting, make your request early. TECH TUESDAY Another classic event. Are you ready to bring new technological wonders and innovations to the world? Then look no further! Tech Tuesday is our day for giving the world brand new inventions that may have the possibility of affecting the world at large. Again this day will be assigned upon request, but anyone requesting must PM one of the mods to inform them of what technology you intend to create. This is simply so we can make sure that your technology stays within the scope of our time frame and is not overly powerful either. WANDER WEDNESDAY One of my personal favorite events. The world map is quite large, and further, not every inch of it is claimed and discussed in detail. So, since the point of this subreddit is to create this world, we have this event to assist in that. Players who request this event will be able to write about some spot in the world, even if it is outside of their claim, and just tell everyone what is around there. Obviously you cannot do this within another player’s claim. Wanderer Wednesdays are not tools for bookmarking future expansions, it is still free to take until claimed. If players want to add new races for people in a WW post, then they should also plan on formally claiming the space soon. Anything that is out of scope, from fauna to technology will be reviewed by the mods as well. These events will be given on a first come, first serve basis, but your adventure needs to be approved by a mod, so PM one of us for that. FEATURE FRIDAY A true classic in that this is our oldest weekly event. It also comes with the bonus of being stickied on the front page. Meaning your work can be displayed for everyone to see. There are no specific rules for what your post should be, but you should strive to make it grander than your average post. Worthy of being featured. This event will be given on a first come first serve basis. You can view past FF posts here Please comment below if you wish to claim a weekly event. All events will be given on a first come, first serve basis. MM, WW, and FF will all be freely assigned to whoever comments first. For TT you must PM a mod to have your tech approved. Bazaar Trade Registry Claims List Category:Shards Category:Malador